It is considered that in a reception environment in which a fixed receiver and a mobile receiver share the same transmission band, the overall bit rate can be reduced by sharing a stream between an image service (video service) intended for a fixed receiver whose definition is regarded to be high and an image service intended for a mobile receiver whose definition is regarded to be moderate, compared to a so-called simulcast service that separately performs a service for the fixed receiver and a service for the mobile receiver. For example, Patent Document 1 describes that media encoding is scalably performed to generate a stream of a base layer for a low definition image service and a stream of an enhancement layer for a high definition image service, and a broadcast signal including the streams is transmitted.